Flores negras
by Mercurio17
Summary: Odiaba la noche porque, cargada de sombras, le había arrebatado demasiado. Oneshot FaRi implícito.


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic es Farlan x Levi, es decir, FaRi.**

* * *

 **FLORES NEGRAS**

.

Cuando era niño, su madre se ocupaba de atender a algún cliente mientras él procuraba mantenerse oculto para no toparse con cualquier sorpresa desagradable. Llevaba puesta una ropa miserable, hecha jirones, confeccionada –remendada en realidad– en su totalidad a base de los vestigios de los remunerados encuentros sexuales de su madre.

Podía recordar los desvelos, las madrugadas arrulladas por los sórdidos jadeos de aquellos hombres que visitaban el burdel. Podía recordar también el semblante desfallecido de la mujer que le había traído al mundo, cubierta de sudor, con las marcas propinadas por la premura de consumar el acto. Porque tenían prisa por beneficiarse por aquello por lo que habían pagado.

En ese entonces comprendía poco o nada. Veía sombras reflejadas en las descascaradas paredes, temibles a sus ojos al proyectarse sobre la superficie con al menos dos veces su tamaño real, y por su movimiento suponía que algo muy malo se llevaba a cabo en las habitaciones. Las mujeres, luego de salir, le parecían muy frígidas, por su rostro habría creído que no pasaban de cadáveres, pero verlas en movimiento le recordaba que su corazón seguía palpitando. Porque ya había visto un cadáver. Porque cuando algún tipejo se negaba a entregar lo que correspondía, simplemente no volvía a ver la luz. O, en su caso, la oscuridad del subterráneo. Y no había forma de culparlas; el mismo hombre se lo había buscado al querer burlarse de ellas.

Luego, al igual que los hombres que se negaban a pagar, la vida de su madre se extinguió. Pero la diferencia radicaba en que esos hombres morían casi de inmediato, su destino no tardaba en llegar más que un par de minutos luego de ingerir algo muy pernicioso o perder suficiente sangre como para dejarles la piel cetrina. O eso entendía que debía ocurrirles al verlos tan pálidos sobre el suelo, rodeados de un charco carmesí. Su madre en cambio tuvo que soportar el acoso de muchos sujetos que reclamaban por su ausencia. Su madre soportó muchos días tirada en una cama, con la piel de las mejillas cada vez más enjuta y amoratada. Y no era solo por causa del hambre, sino la enfermedad que iba consumiéndola.

De noche, mientras yacía a su lado, sin siquiera atreverse a pedirle un retazo de la sábana que la cubría, dejaba que el frío trepe por sus pies hasta provocarle un estremecimiento por toda la columna. Odiaba las noches, porque sentía demasiado frío, porque su madre lo creía dormido y entonces se daba la libertad de lamentarse, toser y escupir sangre. La odiaba porque recordaba las tenebrosas sombras que no lo dejaban en paz.

Y una noche, cuando se acostaba a su lado, igual de fúnebre que las que había vivido siempre, ella dejó de respirar. En un primer momento creyó que simplemente dormía, pero comprendió todo al ver que la situación se prolongaba con el transcurrir de las horas.

Las demás mujeres no se preocuparon por él. Y no las culpaba, las sombras seguían escurriéndose por todas las paredes que veía del burdel, así que ya debían estar bastante ocupadas combatiendo con ellas: a forcejeos, a bofetadas que las derribaban al suelo, a reprimir gemidos para no mostrar debilidad. Y por temor a estas, porque no se sentía tan valiente como esas mujeres, decidió ocultarse en la habitación que compartía con su madre.

No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió. En medio de la perenne oscuridad de la pieza en que se encontraba, no era capaz de distinguir cuándo caía la noche o cuándo amanecía. De igual modo, el subterráneo no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser un lugar privilegiado, iluminado por los rayos del sol. Y no solo era a causa de la oscuridad; a eso se sumaba que el hambre que padecía luego de tanto tiempo enclaustrado comenzaba a hacerle desvariar. Dormía un par de horas y despertaba espantado, creyendo que en cualquier momento alguna sombra terminaría por capturarlo; o, como más frecuentemente ocurría, creía que su madre al fin se incorporaba de la cama para echarse a andar. Pero todo era mentira, no pasaba de un sueño.

Sin embargo, sí llegó a su vida una sombra. Pero esta portaba un sombrero de ala ancha y, contrario a lo que pensaba, no intentó lastimarlo. Lo sacó del burdel para darle de comer y vestirlo. Le explicó que era familiar de su madre y, con el tiempo, le enseñó las lecciones más valiosas de su vida: le enseñó a enfrentarlas, a no temerles más.

No pudo verlo venir, quizá porque, pese a lo vivido, seguía siendo ingenuo. Y quién podría culparlo, era un niño después de todo. Su maestro le había instruido sabiendo de antemano que llegaría el momento del adiós.

Odiaba la noche, porque durante una, mientras se distraía con algún mendigo de la calle, su maestro lo abandonó.

Y entonces supo que intensos dolores echarían raíces en su interior. Siempre. Hasta el día de su muerte.

Sin embargo, las raíces se replegaban de vez en cuando. Porque a pesar de saberse un hombre marcado por la tragedia, la vida le regalaba gentilmente momentos que le proporcionaban sensaciones misteriosas. Porque no tenía idea de cómo definir lo que sentía. Solo sabía que el pecho se le henchía, que el ritmo de su corazón se disparaba, que sus dedos se entumecían de ansiedad pura, que los ojos le escocían y amenazaban con dejar escapar una sustancia húmeda y tibia que creía su cuerpo ya era incapaz de secretar, cuando yacía preso entre los brazos de otra sombra. Una muy amable, que no lucía oscura. Era más bien un ser brillante. Y se lo adjudicaba a sus cabellos claros, igual que sus ojos.

Y entonces deseaba que sus dedos despierten, que el entumecimiento se desvanezca. Porque, aun sin saber bien cómo hacerlo, quería devolverle el gesto. Sentía que se lo debía. Pero más que sentirse comprometido, su cuerpo se lo demandaba, como si estuviera a punto de colapsar en caso no hiciera caso a lo que le dictaminaba.

Y entonces ya no odiaba la noche. Porque cubierto por su tibieza, por las manos y labios pacientes que recorrían cada tramo de su cuerpo; sentía que era capaz de combatir sus fantasmas. A su lado se sentía seguro y reconfortado.

Y sobrevenía la confusión. Porque la noche, cargada de sombras, le había arrebatado demasiado. Pero sentía que podía perdonarla, porque había sido ella misma quien le había dado el obsequio más valioso desde que la desgracia marcó su existencia.

Y ya no temía más.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

 **Espero que les haya gustado. No estoy muy habituada a hacer relatos tan cortos, pero como me nació, simplemente escribí lo que venía a mi mente. Siempre me paso xD trato de hacer drabbles, pero no me salen xD  
**

 **Sí, es un FarlanxLevi.**


End file.
